


Second Chance

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Mrs.  Bradley regrets, and also hopes.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



She wonders, sometimes. Should she have paid more attention? Would she have noticed, if she had made more of an effort, that her husband wasn't quite human and her son wasn't human at all?

Deep down she knows that there was no way she could have guessed. No way that anyone at all, except those already in the know, could even begin to imagine what was happening. But she regrets, anyway.

She will have no regrets this time around. Selim is a good child. He has a second chance, and as his mother, she will make the best of it.


End file.
